


I'manburg is burning

by trashcanrobin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Fights, Gen, Jschlatt2020, Pog2020, Revolution, War, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanrobin/pseuds/trashcanrobin
Summary: What does it feel like, to lose everything you ever had?How do you feel, after you get banished from the nation you fought a war for?Was it all for nothing?There's only one way to find out.Start a riot.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	I'manburg is burning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!   
> I hope you will enjoy this short-fic as much as I did while writing, this took a lot of time!   
> I would appreciate it, if you could find time to read this. I've been working on this since the election was over. 
> 
> Anyways! Have fun while reading.  
> Love, Robin :D

“... Is to revoke! The citizenship of Tommy Innit and Wilbur Soot. And from now on, this land shall be named Manburg.”, schlatt said and leaned forward, grinning happily at the surprised and shocked screams of everyone. My heart dropped the second he said my name. I looked around the room, searching for Tommy, when my ears started rustling and peeping in a very high-pitched tone. I couldn’t hear anything around me anymore, but as I spotted Tommy, I saw that he was screaming and protesting. I tried to get to him but got stopped as my ears finally were able to function again and captured a loud, familiar voice screaming in fear.   
“NO!!”, that was clearly Niki. I quickly rushed through the people blocking my way and pushed everyone to the side that did not want to leave on their own. And as I finally reached the door and stumbled outside, I knew why she was screaming in fear and immediately took her into my arms. Our beautiful L’Manburg flag was burning. The flag Niki build with her own hands over days. And on top of it, holding two torches and smirking, was Fundy. I felt my face heat up in anger as I let go of Niki.   
“YOU BASTARD FUNDY! I TRUSTED YOU! After all we’ve been through, you decide to turn your back to your oldest friends!?”, I screamed to the man on top of our burning flag. He jumped down and laughed, walking back to schlatt, who had shown up behind us. Tommy quickly took place on my right side and crossed his arms. His confident appearance vanished as he saw Tubbo, standing next to schlatt. Tommy’s face turned from confident to angry within seconds.   
“You too?! Did you betray us all the time!? I trusted you and Fundy! Both of you are just traitor bastards!”, Tommy yelled and reached out to grab Tubbo by the collar of his jacket. I quickly pulled his hand back.   
“What?! You told me to do whatever my heart says! My heart tells me to rip these traitors into pieces!”, he screamed and pushed me back, I stumbled and looked at him with a mix of anger and sadness on my face.   
“Tommy! Stop! It’s not what you think!”, Tubbo yelled and was about to rush forward to hug his best friend but schlatt grabbed his jacket and held him back. Tubbo flinched and looked at me, his eyes asking for help. Tommy recognized the look the second I did and took a step forward.   
“Tommy. No.”, I said and was deadly serious about it. It could end deadly for Tommy or Tubbo and that was the last thing I wanted. The blonde boy took place on my right side again.   
“How amazing that he is trained like your little puppy. But I ask you politely to leave my land now~”, schlatt said, chuckled and I could hear the scorn in his voice. The thing that made me the angriest, was that this wasn’t even his land. I growled and walked towards the new president, but stopped as I felt the cold iron of a sword under my chin. I looked to the left and saw Fundy, smiling but at the same time looking very apologetic. That was the moment I knew I would probably never trust him again, not fully.   
“Oh? Are we now threatening the rightful president of this land and an old friend, Fundy? That’s pathetic.”, Tommy smirked and almost spit the word pathetic out.   
“The rightful president? What do you mean with that, kid?”, schlatt took a few steps closer to Tommy but I build up between them, glaring down to the male in a suit.   
“I don’t know what you did to the vote results. But I know one thing: I build those walls and I know how to break them apart again. And if I need to destroy them in order to get my L’Manburg back, I won’t hesitate.”, I said, smirked and turned around to Tommy.   
“Hunt them down.”, schlatt said and two men on horses showed up next to him. They smiled and nodded. 

As our eyes met both of us knew, we would not know where to go. But we didn’t care. I looked over my shoulder to Niki.   
“Stay strong for me. I will get you as soon as I can.”, I whispered and started running. Tommy next to me, followed my steps through the woods. We sprinted until we couldn’t breathe properly anymore. I was glad we couldn’t hear anything around us anymore, no footsteps or horses. We fell down on the ground and both leaned against a tree, gasping for air.   
“We’re fucked.”, Tommy said, after five minutes of just breathing to get our system back on track. I chuckled but couldn’t respond properly. My chest was hurting way too much.   
“How are we supposed to be winning against him? I mean, we don’t have anything anymore. We sacrificed so much. My disks...”, the blonde boy sighed and punched the ground weakened.   
“Not only your disks... We fought a war for this nation. L’Manburg. We lost friends, companions and even the contact with a lot of powerful people living here.”, I looked up to the sky and saluted.   
“Stay strong, L’Manburg. We are coming for you. This is not the end.”, I said and got up, ignoring the pain in my chest. Tommy did the same. He looked at me with confusion but seemed to have a slight clue of what I was about to do.   
“No. We can’t ask him for help. He hates us since the war. Please Wilbur, be smart. We need other people to help us.”, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and looked deeply into my eyes. I sighed.   
“You may be right, but I still think we could at least go into the village near Dream’s place.”, I suggested, earning a disappointed sigh from Tommy. 

We decided to take the biggest roundabout way we could find to not meet any of schlatt’s people. After a few more hours of just running and hiding we both felt hungry and were attacked by spiders and skeletons more than once. I looked around and decided to get into the nearest pub to get something to eat for Tommy and me.   
We came through the door and everyone looked at us, some with disgust some with hope in their eyes. I felt Tommy placing one hand around the fabric of my coat, he was nervous. I smiled politely into the situation and walked to the bartender, with Tommy close to me.   
“Aren’t you guys the two that got thrown out of their own nation?”, he asked before I could order anything. I sighed and sat down.   
“Yeah, we are. Is this a bad thing?”, I was able to hear the rising fury in Tommys voice as he asked. I looked at him, trying to calm him down with my eyes. He didn’t look at me but at the man behind the bar.   
“It’s not bad, just kind of sad...”, he responded and I tried to find out if there was serious compassion in his voice or if he was being sarcastic. The blonde boy next to me did not take the time to figure that out, he growled and kicked a bit against the wooden bar.   
“Listen here, we would’ve won that damn election if that idiot Schlatt would’ve been where he was before.”, now Tommy was clearly pissed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned over to him.   
“Enough now, okay? I know you are mad and you have all rights to do, but you can’t treat other people like crap because of that.”, I said, my voice was quiet and deep. Tommy flinched and nodded silently.   
“You better watch out for that kid’s mouth.”, a person across the room yelled at me. I sighed again and stood up.   
“Listen, Sir. I am deeply sorry. We had a long and exhausting trip through the woods and are now more than glad to be here and safe.”, I said and smiled apologetic before feeling a hand on my shoulder and a very well-known voice whispering into my ear.   
“Talk less, smile more. That’s my advice, Soot.”, that was Schlatt. I turned around and looked into the cold face of him. My heart dropped and I felt dizzy from the sudden fear coming up. I heard Tommy jump up from his chair.   
“Let go of him!”, Tommy yelled. He was getting really mad.   
“I am not holding him in any kind, Tommy. Wilbur is a free man.”, Schlatt chuckled, his eyes got smaller. Tommy took a step forward.   
“I am not talking about Wilbur, asshole. I am talking about Tubbo!”, he said, clear and loud, half of the pub turned around to us, the atmosphere got more serious and dangerous. Schlatt just chuckled and walked towards the door again.   
“I think you might misunderstand something, child. Tubbo is my right-hand-man. He CHOSE to be at my side.”, he started to laugh like a maniac for a few seconds.   
Tommy flinched, jumped forward and was about to attack him but I held him back by the collar of his dirty shirt.   
“THATS NOT TRUE!! HE WOULD NEVER BETRAY L’MANBURG!!”, he screamed and punched around himself, almost hitting me.   
“What’s L’Manburg? I only know Manburg.”, with another evil laugh the president left the pub and the only thing left was an upset Tommy and a bunch of frightened guests. I had no power left anymore, at least not mentally. My knees gave up, I fell on the ground and just hugged myself. For the first time after the election I felt pure fear. My stomach was upset and made it hard for me to even breath. I became pale, started to stare on the ground while tearing up and quietly singing the anthem of L’Manburg.   
I couldn’t hear what Tommy was discussing with the bartender, I only recognized him giving me some water, which I drank pretty fast. I was deeply exhausted and it was hard to keep my eyes open. Still not able to hear anything, Tommy and me got lead into a small room with two beds, a bathroom and nothing more. Enough for me to just fall down the bed and drift into sleep immediately. 

I watched Tommy and Tubbo ran around L’Manburg. I was too far away to actually see what they were doing but their happy laughs were able to be heard all over the property. I chuckled and sat down on the ground on one of the big walls we build up. Everything was perfect. The two kids could finally be kids and play around all day. I teared up lightly, happiness was coming through my body. I felt relaxed. For a second, I closed my eyes. Just listening to birds cheeping, Tommy and Tubbo laughing and the all-around calm nature sounds.   
I leaned back a little but crashed against someone, it was Niki. She smiled gently, caressed my head and sat next to me. She crossed her arms and looked down onto the land. For a second it was quiet until she quickly got up and said something, what I couldn’t understand properly. Her eyes widened. She seemed to be in panic. I looked on my land and saw everything in flames, the houses, the trees, everything. Tommy screamed, loudly. I flinched and immediately ran down, side by side with Niki. As I finally arrived between the flames, I saw Tommy he was running towards me.   
“Where’s Tubbo?!”, I asked him, loudly and panicking, the fear was rising. What did happen? A few seconds ago, everything was perfect!   
Tommy looked at me, then behind himself. He shivered and tensed his muscles.   
“Schlatt won.”, he said. “He’s going to destroy everything. And he has Tubbo.”, I flinched and looked around.   
My vision blurred out, I felt like I would wake up from this nightmare. Before I got to escape this horrible scenario, all I saw was a red cape. 

I sat up quickly, my forehead was covered in sweat. I felt tears on my cheeks and an uncomfortable feeling down my throat.   
“A red cape...”, I mumbled to myself, looking at my hands. I heard and felt the sheets rustling next to me.   
“What...?”, Tommys voice hinted that he was sleepy. I woke him up, didn’t I?   
I chuckled apologetic and looked over to him, his blonde hair was a mess and as our eyes met, we both had to sigh.   
“I’m sorry. I woke you up on accident. I was... uhm... kind of talking to myself after I had a weird dream.”, I admitted quietly and went with one hand through my messy hair. Tommy sat up and yawned while stretching his arms away from his body. I looked around the room for a second. It was quite comfortable and nice, way nicer than I remembered it to be before I fell asleep. I shook my head. This all was wrong.   
“We can’t stay here, Tommy. And you know that. We have to leave by the rise of the sun, otherwise Schlatt might come back and make his threat come true.”, I said and looked to the blonde-haired. He was looking out of the window. I didn’t even notice him standing up, I’ve been way too busy daydreaming and looking around.   
I got up and found my place at his side, near the glass of the window. 

In our view was almost everything. Through the clean glass we we’re able to take a look at the castle, where Dream was living. The remains of L’Manburg’s old walls, which we built to keep everyone save, but Schlatt made them get destroyed within one day. And even the forest, where you never knew who or what you could meet on a journey there, was clear to be seen. But Tommy kept on staring to the wall-remains. He was lost in his thoughts and I wondered, what he was thinking about. I gently placed my arm around his shoulder and pulled him a little closer. Just to show him that I was there.   
As I started to think about Niki and Tubbo, I noticed myself tearing up. I missed both of them, and Tommy and me knew that Tubbo did not take sides with Schlatt to betray us.   
“We have to somehow watch that fucker's speech tomorrow.”, Tommy said, after minutes of silence. I felt a smirk stretch over my face.   
“Let’s start a riot.”, I replied and pulled Tommy now even closer.   
“But we need help.”, he replied.   
“We sure do.” 

The morning was super rushed. We left the little hotel-pub as fast as we could. Left some money on the counter as we ran outside and sprinted away from the building. Tommy had this mischievous smirk on his face since he woke up. I was glad we at least fell asleep for a few hours again. It was some kind of relaxing to run through a still sleeping village and hearing only the steps of myself and my companion.   
We stopped in front of the forest and looked back for a few second.   
“Nothing behind us?”, I asked, peeking through the leaves and bushes to check for monsters.   
“No. Nobody has seen us, we can go.”, Tommy said, fixing his scabbard which was placed around his torso. We both sighed and looked at each other before running into the woods.   
Leaves were falling and branches were slapping our faces, legs and arms as we ran for our life. 

Months have been passed. We had no clue on how to get back L’Manburg or how to stop Schlatt. We got in contact with Dream, George and Sapnap, the king and his companions. They offered their help in change for a peaceful life together. We haven’t heard anything from Tubbo. Neither from Eret or Fundy, but a few days ago, we’ve received a letter from Niki. She told us she had found someone who could finally help us to get back our nation. We just had to wait for a specific ship on the port, which was near the castle. So, we packed our things, destroyed our hiding spot and left as quick as we could. After hours and hours of taking roundabout ways and sneaking through abandoned villages, we saw the sea on the horizon. 

We finally reached the part of this land; we we’re searching for. The port.   
After we had received a letter from Niki, we knew that this was the place to help us. Tommy and I were breathing hard as we finally reached our destination and sat down on a bunch of wooden boxes to wait.   
“You think there will be help?”, Tommy asked after we’ve been waiting for half an hour.   
“There has to be. I trust Niki...”, I replied and sighed since I got reminded of how I had to leave her behind. I felt horrible on my inside. But of course, I tried my best to play the strong adult for Tommy. After I answered him, we sat there in silence. It was a pressuring silence in an atmosphere that was filled from the smell of saltwater and fish. Not the best place to meet up for a revolution. We both seemed to had the same thought, both of us chuckled quietly.   
The day went by pretty quick and after something that felt two hours, it was already close to the sunset. I sighed and was about to get up, when a massive almost pirate-like ship found its way into the port, leaving every single citizen around it in awe. Tommy gasped too, he pulled me a little closer to the massive ship.   
We watched a few people get off it and smiled politely at everyone, hoping none of them wishes us dead or is there because Schlatt ordered them to be. 

My eyes widened as a familiar face got down from the ship. His pink hair was longer than I remembered, it got braided but still looked flawless. The extreme expensive looking clothing and... the red cape from my dream, connected with a golden chain on his chest. He smirked at me, his sharp teeth showing.   
“I heard you might need some assistance.”, he said and placed his hand on my shoulder. Still smirking and leaving me in absolute shock.   
“Techno!”, Tommy yelled and jumped around, excited to see my oldest friend back. I slowly came out of my shock and smiled gently.   
“It's good to have you on my side, Techno. We have a terrible problem.”, I said as I watched one dirty man carry down a chest, placing it in front of the pink haired. He sighed and shook his head.   
“Next time a bit faster, servant. We do not have infinite time.”, I had to chuckle at the way he was speaking and passed an apologetic look to the poor man.   
“You never change, huh?”, I laughed and looked at Techno up and down. He only grew a bit and looked even mightier.   
“You will always be the half strict, half chill king. Believe me big man.”, Tommy said and kneeled down next to the chest. Passing an asking look at the king.   
“A present for the revolution. Potions, armour and weapons. Nothing special, but I thought you might need it. Do you have any people inside of the walls?”, he asked, ordering one stronger man to carry the chest after us. We started to walk towards the castle of Dream. I sighed.   
“Well, technically we do not have the slightest clue who to trust anymore.”, Tommy said and I was about to agree the second a mailman ran towards me, holding a letter in his hands.   
“Mr. Soot! Wait for a second! I have a letter for you!”, he said, gave it to me and walked away immediately again. I looked at the envelope and felt a smile stretch over my face. Tommy peeked over my shoulder.   
“TUBBO!”, he yelled and Techno covered his mouth.   
“Are you dumb?! People are not supposed to know that you are here!”, he said in a strict tone and pulled us into the safety of the bushes. I opened the letter with shaking hands. I chuckled as I read Tubbos handwriting.   
“Read it out, quietly.”, Techno suggested and kneeled down next to me, Tommy did the same and both looked at my lips as I finally found the energy to read.   
“Hello Wilbur, Tommy and hopefully Techno. As soon as this letter reaches you, you guys found each other. I am sorry that this took a lot of time. More than three months are you guys now gone and our once so lovely L’Manburg is close to be fully destroyed. I hope you aren’t too mad at me, but I had my own idea to stay as a spy. Eret is willing to help our revolution but sadly we never got in contact with Fundy. I still have a lot of hope for L’Manburg! We are meant to write down a new part of the history books. We will meet again soon. POG2020! - Tubbo”, I felt tears of relief going down my face and as I looked at Tommy, I saw that he had the same feelings as I did. He smiled widely and seemed to be happy and relieved at the same time, to hear again from his best friend.   
“God damnit... Finally.”, Tommy cried out quietly and rubbed his face. Techno was slightly smiling, he also seemed to be relieved that the plan worked out. 

We kept on hiding until all of us were calm again, then we got up and quickly snuck through the gates of Dream’s castle. As we finally reached the massive building, I felt excitement but at the same time anxiety coming up inside of my chest, my heart was racing. What was about to happen? Who would win? Will there be a second war? So many questions were inside of my head and I couldn’t wait to get them explained.   
George walked past us before we reached the throne room. He was on the rush but still immediately stopped as he saw us. His shoes made a horrible squeaking sound on the polished ground as he turned around to us.   
“It’s good that you are here now. Some things happened, you might want to see it yourself, Dream is not here anyways. So please, come with me. And take your weapons. You might need them.”, the brown-haired said and started walking again immediately, we had a hard time trying to stay next to him. He was walking incredibly fast but we caught up with him before leaving the castle.   
“Wait! Hang on! What do you mean with ‘things happened’?! What happened to my L’Manburg?!”, I asked, loudly and lightly furious. I was getting mad at Schlatt, even though I did not know what he did.   
“Well... Schlatt kind of...”, George was about to start but got interrupted by Tommy, who sprinted forward.   
“HE DESTROYED OUR WALLS AND EXPANDED THEM?!”, he screamed and I saw what he was talking about immediately. The walls were much bigger than before. They crossed the border to Dream’s kingdom.   
I saw George nod out of the corner of my eye and sighed. I caught up with Tommy and looked at him.   
“If you want him to notice us, continue to scream like that... God damnit, I know you are upset but you cannot put this mission in any type of danger, understood?”, I asked him, calmly but very certainly. He nodded in agreement and sighed.   
“I’m sorry... I was just furious and excited at the same time”, Tommy apologized and I placed my left arm around him, rubbing his shoulder in a comforting manner.   
Techno took some steps forward until he was standing in front of us, but had his back facing us. The marvellous pink hair was, even though it was braided perfectly, almost reaching the middle of his back. It was incredibly long but looked super soft, I caught myself staring for a few seconds and looked away, embarrassed by the fact that his charm even worked on me. Techno was known for being a very charming person, a king that gets everything he wants. Either with charisma or with violence. I was just admiring him since I first met him.   
“Do we have a plan?”, he asked and looked back to George. Another person was now standing there, his head covered by the hood of his dark-green coat.   
“We don’t. I am currently thinking about just starting a riot.”, the stranger replied and took the hood off his head, revealing dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. It was Dream. A twisted feeling of fear and relief started in my stomach as I looked at him. Our eyes met and he smiled.   
“Don’t worry Wilbur. Everything will be alright. You can count on us.”, he said and held out his hand. I took it, smiled and bowed a little.   
“Thank you.”, I responded, almost being speechless of how nice he was towards me and Tommy. Speaking of Tommy, he was clearly ready to fight. He was jumping or walking around and waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Techno took another step forward, his cloak flying in the wind as he held up his right arm, a sword on display.   
“Let’s just do it.”, he said, loudly before sneaking into what was behind the walls. 

George and Dream followed him, so did Tommy and just as I was about to catch up, someone opened one of the gates and a familiar head looked around to the corner where I was standing. I would always recognize this fuzzy brown hair. Tubbo. I smiled.   
“Come here... If you go through my tunnel you might not be able to catch up with them. Just go through here, Schlatt is up in his office right now.”, he said, pulled me through the gates and closed it behind me immediately. I looked down to him as I noticed how much he changed. He was wearing a suit and did not look as happy as he used to be. I sighed and pulled him into a short hug. I heard people coming up behind me and turned around, my back was protecting Tubbo. In front of me where Eret, Niki and, surprisingly, Fundy. All of them looked relieved and happy to see me, but flinched as they heard their new emperors' voice.   
“What are you doing here, Soot?! Aren’t you banned from this land?”, he laughed and within seconds, many of his security guards and other people were around us.   
I gently pushed Tubbo more near the gate and then managed to ran to the right side, all of them following me. I sprinted through the small city and had the mean benefit of knowing every single corner of the land. As I was about to be out of breath, an arrow flew next to me and hit the first one directly into the face. I looked up to see and unfamiliar face, he had dark hair and was a little tanned, next to him Sapnap sitting on the wall. He smirked.   
“May I present?”, Sapnap asked and touched the stranger's shoulder gently. He looked down at me and smiled sweetly.   
“I’m Skeppy! An expert when it comes to shooting! And this-”, the stranger named Skeppy pointed to the wall on my right, where another young man was standing, having potions at his belt and a bow in his hands.   
“Is Bad!”.   
His head was covered by a dark-grey hood and his eyes were shining brightly white. He seemed to be not a human. I smiled relieved and could relax for a second before the three of them jumped down near me. We looked at each other and Sapnap was about to say something before a familiar cry cut through the air.   
“WILBUR!”, Tubbo screamed, I started sprinting immediately. The three new companions defending me while I was running towards the brown-haired child.   
“Tubbo! What happened?!”, I gasped and looked around. During the few minutes I was running away from the massive amount of people that wanted to kill me, Schlatt turned my land into a battlefield. I saw Fundy and Eret heavily injured. Tommy was fighting to protect Niki, side by side with Dream. I felt the tears of rage coming up as my mind went blank. I ran forward, through the fighting people, got cut by swords, shot by bows and a little poisoned by poisons. But I did not care. All I wanted to do was revenge L’Manburg and end the era of schlatt. As I showed up near Schlatt, Techno was already there and I was able to spot George on top of a house, observing. Techno walked towards me and placed a netherite sword in my hands.   
“This is your shot, don’t throw it away.”, he said, walked a little backwards and smiled.   
“Don’t worry Wilbur, we will have your back.” 

My mind started racing and I got slightly nervous, standing in front of Schlatt. I realized that this might be the last and final fight for one of us.   
“Wilbur Soot.”, he said, fixing his suit.   
“Schlatt.”, I said, throwing my coat aside. We both smirked. One from nervousness, one from confidence and lust to kill.   
Memories flashed before my eyes; I saw everything. How we started the war with Dream, how Eret betrayed us. It made me realize something. I had nothing to lose anymore. My sanity was going down, no matter how hard I tried to reach out for my friends and the positive memories. I laughed and leaned a little back.   
“I won’t throw away my shot, my nation or the land I’ve been fighting a war for. Neither I will abandon my friends and family. This is it, Schlatt. You reached a dead-end. There’s no turning back anymore.”, I whispered, my voice was deep and scary. My opponent took two steps forward and laughed.   
“I haven’t won an election just to lose it again to a rebel who would destroy his own nation for a revolution, Wilbur.”, he said and placed the tip of his sword against my chest.   
I started laughing, I felt my sanity going down even more, every second I was standing on this battlefield, the memories flashing before my eyes. The voices, the phrases and screams all stuck in my head. All the cries for help, all the unnecessary deaths and injuries. This was all my fault, wasn’t it?   
“Am I the bad guy?”, I asked myself, but Schlatt answered.   
“You are. Don’t you see, silly? You turned into the villain, trying to stop us from something that would’ve brought us peace and a nice place to live. You forced two children into this. They will be traumatized forever, I wanted to make sure that at least Tubbo is fine. You took Tommy with you, but left Tubbo and Niki behind as if they never meant anything to you.”, he said and giggled. I was about to break down, these words were so heavy and the truth behind them was even heavier. Then I heard fast footsteps coming up behind me. Three people, that’s what I could tell.   
“You are a liar, Schlatt!”, a female voice yelled, I recognized Niki immediately.   
“He never left us behind! We waited for him, for his own good! We wanted him to run and find a safe place to be alive. And Tommy fled with him, because you banished both of them! L’Manburg belongs to Wilbur, and Wilbur only!”, Tubbo said, he was standing in front of Schlatt, holding paper. The election votes!   
“This has to end. Because you are the one that traumatizes children and adults.”, the small brown-haired male said, placed the documents on the ground and within a second a burning arrow got shot into them. And the one shooting the bow? Tommy. His face was dark from dust, his eyes full of hope. 

As I watched my friends, smiling, I didn’t notice Schlatt. He pulled me close, held me tight and whispered; “This is it, Soot.”. The last thing I felt was the sharp pain as he pressed his sword into my back. The pain took my breath away. I felt blood coming up in my mouth.   
“WILBUR!!”, the three of L’Manburg screamed and cried.   
“This is not the end...”, I smiled, being confident about the others winning before I felt my body collapse on the ground. I wasn’t able to move anymore, my eyes closed and as I opened them again, I smiled.   
“This is not the end, Schlatt.”, I laughed, staring at the big, red sign. What did it say, you might wonder? 

It said: R E S P A W N ?


End file.
